


King Size

by easterlystars



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterlystars/pseuds/easterlystars
Summary: Yunho mysteriously gets a new bed. Changmin wants it.





	King Size

**Author's Note:**

> \- Based on Tohoshinki's [radio interview on 2018/10/09](https://twitter.com/beriko0214/status/1049537968002801664), where Yunho mentions that he wants a new bed.  
> \- May or may not be inspired by [this _Friends_ episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rI-kg2IGAI).

After an exhausting week of nonstop rehearsing, performing, traveling, and with practically no beauty sleep, Yunho returns to the Tohoshinki bachelor pad in Tokyo ready to knock himself out for good, but he comes across a rather pleasant surprise.

Though it’s probably more creepy than pleasant.

Yunho freezes by the door of his bedroom, jaw slack with disbelief, eyes squinting with suspicion. He drops his bags to the floor.

“Um… Changmin?” he calls out tentatively to his bandmate.

“What?” Changmin barks back irritably as he makes weird squishy noises in the hallway bathroom. “Goddammit, this fucking toilet is clogged again.”

“Did—did something come in the mail for me today?”

Yunho turns around and is greeted by Changmin’s head poking out of the bathroom door, hair in a scraggly mess, looking unimpressed. “Hyung, we literally came back together just right now.”

“I know, but… my room…”

Changmin lets out a whiny groan and drops whatever he’s been doing in the bathroom and head towards Yunho. “What now—”

His bandmate snaps his mouth shut.

A gigantic mattress—definitely king size—and all of its comfortable glory is sitting in the far corner of Yunho’s room, where his original bed used to sit. The mattress is still wrapped up in its plastic cover, pristine and untouched, and it’s practically glowing like a diamond, calling for Yunho, seductively.

“Damn,” Changmin mutters as he walks toward the mattress. He presses a hand down on the top cushion, watches how his handprint lingers on the pad, and examines the logo on the mattress’s side panel. “It’s not just any bed. It’s a therapeutic hybrid mattress. It makes your old 30,000 yen memory foam look like an overpriced McDonald’s cheeseburger.”

Yunho scrunches his nose and harshly bites down his lower lip, a habit he’s unfortunately developed over the years whenever he feels uneasy. How the hell did a huge expensive mattress just randomly show up in his room? Yunho admits that he may at times be an impulsive shopper, but there’s no way he would forget about buying something as expensive as a thousand-dollar therapeutic bed. 

Unless he was drunk.

But that’s impossible. Yunho would never compromise his sobriety when it comes to finding deals on his favorite home shopping network.

Yunho takes a hesitant seat next to Changmin, the crinkly plastic making loud and obnoxious sounds as he sits down. Fuck, even sitting on this plastic feels great.

Changmin flops down on the mattress and smiles up at the ceiling. “You like it, hyung?”

Yunho’s heart skips a beat and feels his face flush red.

“Changdol-ah, were you trying to surprise me? Because I am surprised. But don’t spend this kind of money. The mattresses from this brand’s at least 200,000 yen.”

Changmin cranks up his neck to look at Yunho inquisitively. “I didn’t buy this,” he says, confused.

Yunho’s heart drops. “What?”

“I didn’t buy this. Why would I buy this?”

“Uh… because you heard me talk about it on Monster Radio?”

“So has everyone else at the studio there.”

Yunho is staring at Changmin with wide eyes, his heart forcing to beat itself out of his chest. How does _that_ sound okay to him?

“Maybe you have a secret admirer, hyung,” offers Changmin whimsically.

Yunho jumps to his feet. “And I’m supposed to let that slide? What if this person’s stalking me? What if the guy’s crazy? What if the bed’s rigged with—”

He pauses, that familiar stomach-dropping feeling rushing back to him like a tidal wave. He feels he might get another panic attack.  He hasn’t had one in a while anyway. It’s long overdue.

“Okay, okay,” Changmin says apologetically, worry now etched across his face as he hops off the mattress. “You’re right. Let’s check if this is safe.”

Changmin runs a hand over the plastic wrap and carefully examines the edges and corners of the mattress. Yunho stays rooted on the spot, staring at the thing like it’s going to eat him alive. He should go help Changmin examine it, he should go make calls to the postal service right now to sort things out, but he’s too tired and addled and _scared shitless_ to do any of that without compromising his judgment. 

“It honestly looks harmless to me, hyung,” says Changmin, unzipping the plastic. “And look, there’s still a receipt attached to it.”

Yunho takes the receipt from Changmin. There is no price mentioned. There is also no return address.

What the fuck.

“Maybe it’s your fan club or something,” Changmin suggests, plopping back down on the mattress. 

“Then wouldn’t it say on the receipt?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

Yunho frowns. It only took him ten years to recover from that incident in 2006 and he doesn’t want to take another ten years to forget about being attacked by a mattress.

“Hyung, if you’re worried you can sleep in my room tonight,” Changmin offers.

Yunho gives him an offended look. “I’m not going to sleep with you.”

Changmin snorts. “Who says you’re going to sleep with me? I’m sleeping on this bed tonight.”

 

 

In times of emergency and downtrodden nights Yunho does what he does best—call every single number that he’s saved on his phone. He’s sure at least one of them— _at least one_ of the hundreds upon hundreds of people that he’s befriended could help him out during this time of crisis.

Yunho needs his fucking beauty sleep. It’s a crisis.

“Hyung.”

“Who the fuck is this,” Heechul’s voice drawls back.

“It’s me, Yunho!”

“Yunho? You changed your number?”

“What? I literally gave you this number the last time I saw you!”

“Oh right! You’re in _Japan_. I’m sorry, Yundol. There’s just so many things going on right now and I can’t keep track of things—why are you calling me so late?”

“There’s a situation.”

“Okay.”

“Um… did you listen to our radio show last week?”

A long pause. “I didn’t even know you’re in Japan.”

“Okay, well someone mysteriously sent me a bed. Not just any bed. It’s expensive therapeutic high-density memory foam. I mentioned wanting to get a new bed on the show.”

Heechul yawns. “That’s nice of them.”

Yunho thins his lips. “Are you taking this seriously?”

“No, I’m not. I’m also fucking tired. Can we continue this conversation another time?”

 

 

 

“Hyung, help,” Yunho whines.

“I’m sorry. Who is this?” asks his best friend Son Hojun. 

Though calling him “best friend” is now a stretch.

Yunho frowns. “Are you serious?” he says, voice gone at least two octaves deeper.

“Ah! Yunho! I’m sorry, man. Didn’t recognize your number.”

“I literally gave you this number the day before I left Korea!”

“I know, but I just have too many numbers to keep track of.”

Yunho can practically feel Hojun’s greasy smile across the phone. He narrows his eyes. “So I assume you didn’t send me that bed then.”

“What bed?”

“Never mind.”

 

 

“Alright Donghae, you surprised me. Nice one there. Almost gave me a heart attack, but it was a nice one,” drones Yunho one hour later, tired of calling everyone on the phone, and also frustrated at everyone not giving a crap about saving his new number on their phones. 

It’s half past two and Yunho’s ready to sleep. 

But he can’t.

Because his old bed is _gone,_ only to be replaced by a sketchy new bed with no sender, and now Changmin’s sleeping on it, snoring on it, drooling on it, and Yunho’s both impressed and pissed off that Changmin could sleep so well on a bed that could as well be a bomb.

Yes, Yunho’s probably going crazy.

“Are you two back in Tokyo?” he asks, hearing the distant sounds of loud music muffling in the background. It’s always been a tradition for D&E and their managers to bang out to old-school trot music whenever they’re done with a concert in Japan. Yunho’s never cared enough to ask why.

_“You_ surprised me,” screams Donghae. “Who is this?”

“HOW THE—”

 

 

Yunho almost wants to beg on his knees. Maybe Kyungjae will know. He has to know. He’s always been in charge of their fan mail and he’s never slipped.

“Hyung,” he pouts.

“What did Changmin do now?” his manager asks mindlessly. 

Yunho scrunches his nose, feeling appropriately offended. “How can you just assume that what I’m going to say is about Changmin?”

“It happens 90 percent of the time.”

“Well, this is the 10 percent!”

“It’s also late, Yunho. Why aren’t you asleep?”

Yunho frowns. “It’s because Changmin is sleeping on my new bed.”

“Okay. 100 percent.”

Yunho hangs up.

 

 

Yunho storms into his own bedroom the next morning, 8 am sharp, eyes stinging and probably looking high as fuck. To no surprise, Changmin’s still fast asleep, arms and legs sprawled out on the king size like a fucking turtle flipped over on its back, and snoring so loudly that Yunho swears the neighbor’s dog upstairs is trying to out-bark Changmin.

Changmin is now on eight hours of sleep.

Yunho is only on three.

“Changmin,” Yunho says.

Changmin stirs but responds with a louder snore. The dog upstairs barks to the same beat.

His bandmate is sleeping so comfortably on the king size that Yunho can’t help but to feel jealous. Half of him wants to drag Changmin out of the bed and the other half of him wants to crawl in after Changmin so he can make up those lost hours of sleep. 

“Shim Changmin,” Yunho says, louder.

An even louder snore.

“SHIM CHANGMIN,” Yunho bellows, dragging Changmin’s covers to the floor and effectively waking him up. 

“Oh my god WHAT,” Changmin groans, eyes still shut tight. 

“So I guess the bed is safe,” Yunho says, voice suddenly gone quiet, feeling a bit stupid and embarrassed for making it into such a big deal the previous day. “The post office finally responded this morning. They said they had sent it to the wrong address. They’re sorry for the inconvenience so they’re allowing me to to keep the bed.”

“That’s great,” Changmin mumbles, hands mindlessly searching for the blankets on the floor.

“So. Can I have my bed back now?”

Changmin pops open an eye. “Well…” he starts, sitting up. He pouts his wide lips at Yunho, eyes still half-lidded, cheeks swollen from long hours of sleep like a fucking puppy and Yunho _hates_ that face. Absolutely hates it. “Can I sleep here for one more night?”

Yunho doesn’t give in.

“No.”

 

 

Yunho sleeps a full eight hours the next day. 

The king size is a good bed.

 

 

Some days later Yunho returns home from the gym and sees Changmin taking a nap on his king size.

Yunho’s honestly fine with that, so he lets Changmin sleep. He’s not that tired yet anyways.

His bandmate wakes up to the noise of Yunho’s shuffling for clothes in the closet.

“I’m sorry,” says Yunho. “Did I wake you?”

“Oh shit,” Changmin groans. “It’s already five! How long have I been out?”

“I don’t know. I just came back.”

“Man, hyung. Your bed is just too good. Too fucking good.”

Yunho hums with agreement. “Maybe you should think about investing on a new bed instead of new plates.”

“Or I could just sleep on your bed,” Changmin suggests brilliantly, yawning.

Yunho feels himself turn red at the comment, and he doesn’t know why.

He turns around and sees Changmin already sitting up, half naked, half baked in an attractive sunny tan, and Yunho glares at him. He really wants to take off his own t-shirt so he can scrub Changmin’s perfect abs away. Maybe they should do that as a gag segment for a future concert.

Changmin is starting to notice that he’s staring.

Yunho turns back to his closet and literally shakes that thought out of his head.

“Yeah,” he coughs, suddenly feeling awkward. “Um… you can take naps on it if you want.”

“Thanks,” Changmin says brightly and plops back down on the bed.

 

 

Changmin really takes his word for it and Yunho’s starting to regret it.

He wakes up one day from a wonderful power nap, feeling well-rested and relaxed. Yunho’s always hated naps because they usually never work for him, but this one felt great. This one felt awesome. This bed is really doing wonders for him, he thinks, and he’s definitely going to call up this company and give their mattress a good review.

He feels so warm and cozy. Maybe he should rest for another hour. 

Then, Yunho hears a loud snore next to him.

Mortified, he pops his eyes open. Changmin is curled up next to him, a heavy arm plastered over Yunho’s chest, a leg sleeping on top of Yunho’s hip, and his nose nearly brushing against Yunho’s face.

They’re very close to each other. Very close.

Yunho yelps.

That wakes Changmin up and he screams. “AH!” He leaps out of bed in terror. “What the fuck happened?”

“I don’t know!” Yunho nearly yells back, panicking. He’s panicking. Why the fuck is he panicking?

“It was just a nap,” Changmin answers to his own question, hands raised up like he’s trying to calm a storm, though he’s sounding like he was just trying to convince himself.

“Yeah it happens,” Yunho adds, seeming to be reassuring himself too. “We’re all dudes here, right? It happens.”

Changmin shudders. 

“I’m gone,” he mutters, and runs out of Yunho’s bedroom in the speed of light.

 

 

They don’t speak to each other at all for the rest of the night, and Yunho likes to believe that it wasn’t because of that awkward nap they took together, because wait, what awkward nap? It’s not like they haven’t taken naps together, and they’ve definitely slept on the same bed together before, so really, _nothing_ should be awkward between them.

But whenever Yunho makes a move to talk to Changmin, his younger bandmate would just glare back at him, and a fluttering feeling would succumb Yunho, because it’s both kind of hot and terrifying whenever Changmin’s angry, and that would just make Yunho want to egg him on some more… wait, what the fuck is he thinking right now?

“No,” Changmin says simply, raising a hand to his face. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But Changminnie—”

“Leave me alone.”

Yunho goes to sleep that night feeling a little too cold.

 

 

Yunho wakes up from a horrible nap.

He doesn’t get it. It’s still the same king size, the same bed sheets, the same pillow. He had a great nap the day before, but why does it feel like shit now?

He catches a waft of spicy ramen coming from the kitchen and hops out of his room. Changmin is by the stove cooking his usual late-night snack. A rerun of the recent baseball tournament is playing on his iPad in the background.

“Want some?” asks Changmin as Yunho approaches him.

“No thanks,” Yunho grumbles. “I just woke up from a nap. A horrible nap.”

Changmin looks at him over his shoulder, expression curiously blank. “That’s nice.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Yunho pouts, confused.

“Funny, man,” says Changmin, lips twitching. “Funny.”

 

 

Yunho feels fuzzy. Yunho feels warm. Yunho feels great.

Fuck that was a good nap.

Yunho hears a snore next to him. His heart skips a beat.

Changmin is sleeping next to him and has hogged all of his covers.

Yunho tries to carefully drag the covers back to his side but that unfortunately wakes up Changmin.

“God,” Yunho hears Changmin groan a few seconds later. “These naps really need to stop.”

 

 

 

The next day Yunho finally takes a nap alone—thank god—but he wakes up feeling even more tired and groggy than when he wasn’t napping. 

Quality of sleep 5/10.

It must be because he wasn’t tired enough.

 

 

 

It’s been over seven days with the new king size and Changmin has slept on it for at least fourteen times. Yunho’s been counting.

Yunho didn’t mind it at first. _Really,_ he didn’t. They always share their items anyway, because why buy two of everything when _you would just end up using all of my shit_ , Changmin had told him, and also because Yunho’s never been a really stingy person, and also because, well, Yunho and Changmin have been living together for over 15 years. They’re just _used to it._

But this time Changmin’s taking it a little too far.

It’s absolutely not fair that Changmin’s getting more time with the king size than Yunho.

It’s his bed. It’s in his room.

Yunho deserves to keep the things that’s in his own room.

Changmin emerges the next morning looking pissed as fuck.

“Hyung, there’s something wrong with the mattress.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Yunho insists as he munches down his cereal and milk.

“There’s just _something_ missing.”

“No, I am not going to give it to you.”

Changmin glowers.

 

 

The next day Yunho loses the king size to an absolutely unfair game of Rock Paper Scissors and Yunho struggles through his nap caged up in Changmin’s hot room, sweating balls. Perhaps because now that he knows what a good quality bed feels like, Changmin’s own bed feels like it is dry mud ready to crack. The mattress does not contour to the curves of Yunho’s back at all. It does not give Yunho the much-needed pressure therapy for his sore muscles. His ass deserves a much better cushion.

Yunho wins the king size the following day by luring Changmin out of the bedroom with a fresh box of Indian take out food.

Only to lose it again for the next nap.

Yunho needs his fucking nap.

 

 

Yunho has had it.

“Oh, come on!” 

He comes back from an exhausting business lunch with the Avex staff only to see Changmin taking over his king size again.

“Go away,” Changmin mumbles, swatting his arm aimlessly in the air.

Yunho treads over to the king size and drags Changmin off, much to Changmin’s whining. 

“Stop—”

“Alright we need to set some rules here! This is my bed! You can’t just sleep in here without my permission!”

“Correction!” Changmin cries out, now suddenly wide awake. “This is not _your_ bed. It was a mistake. It just so happens the postal service delivered it to your room. Technically I have as much claim over this bed as you.”

Yunho gives Changmin the sharpest gaze he can muster. “Alright, fair enough! Then we take turns!”

“Still not fair! This bed is still in your room. You still get it overnight!”

“So do you want me to _move_ this bed to your room tonight and then _move_ it back to my room the next night?”

Changmin frowns at that ridiculous notion.

“Yeah,” says Yunho, crossing his arms. “Thought so.”

“Okay, whatever. But I want to sleep on it. I need to sleep on it. It’s only fair.”

“Then we’ll nap on it together—”

Yunho snaps his mouth shut. He’s suddenly blushing, though perhaps it’s from the anger and fury.

Changmin points a finger at him. “Alright. That’s _your_ suggestion.”

 

 

 

They nap on it together the next day. The king size is, of course, big enough to fit two fully-grown men over 182 cm tall.

It was a better nap. Quality of sleep 8/10.

 

 

It’s 3:00 pm dance rehearsals and Sonny, one of their Toho dancers, sprints into the room at 3:30 pm, his face drenched with sweat. “I’m so sorry for being late!” he cries, bowing to the team in apology. “I overslept.”

Fifty smirks. “With who?”

Sonny narrows his eyes at him. “Who said I was sleeping with someone?”

“One can tell,” Fifty says, rubbing his own cheeks. “Someone looks glowing.”

Sonny rolls his eyes and mumbles, “Maybe.”

Fifty grins. “Must’ve been a really good nap.”

Yunho chokes into his drink.

 

 

He’s going to test it.

“I’m taking a nap,” Yunho announces that night.

Changmin doesn’t look up from his book.

“In my nice king size. I’m sorry, _ours,_ ” Yunho emphasizes when Changmin just continues to ignore him. That brat.

“Have fun then,” Changmin finally says after a long second of silence. He flips a page.

“It’s going to be a great nap!” Yunho cries, voice getting louder and sounding more urgent.

“I’m sure.”

Yunho’s jaws clench. “Good night!” he practically screams and slams his door shut.

 

 

Yunho wakes up feeling the weight of Changmin slipping into his bed. He grins.

Quality of sleep 9/10.

 

 

 

Changmin sleeps closer to Yunho the following night, shoulders touching. 

The extra body heat definitely keeps Yunho warmer at night.

9.5/10.

 

 

Yunho wakes up the next morning, feeling so well-rested that he may as well be tranquilized. Changmin’s always been a rather active sleeper— _like a koala,_ he remembers—so it’s not that strange to see Changmin nearly straddling Yunho’s back, arms wrapped tightly around Yunho’s waist, his nose breathing into Yunho’s nape.

Changmin is also shirtless.

This is fine. This is totally normal.

“Changmin-ah?” Yunho calls out quietly, heart pounding stupidly against his chest. 

Changmin doesn’t move.

 

 

“Goddamit, I smell like you,” Changmin says one night as he comes out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower.

Yunho tries not to look at him as he tries to stay engaged at the TV. “And is that a bad thing?”

Changmin doesn’t answer.

 

 

Yunho wakes up to what he knows is the comfort of Changmin’s heat. He feels Changmin’s arm draped over his shoulder, the steady falls and rises of Changmin’s chest against his back. Yunho turns around to face his bandmate. Changmin’s sleeping at peace, and Yunho feels content.

He snuggles closer, burying his face in Changmin’s chest, and that stirs Changmin awake. Yunho doesn’t really care anymore.

“Good morning,” Changmin whispers.

Yunho smiles. “Good morning.”

The king size is a great bed. Quality of sleep ∞/10.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written shit this fast before lmao ([tumblr](http://easterlystars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
